List of In-book advertisements
The last few pages of most BSC books, particularly earlier printings, consisted of advertisements for contests and giveaways, both BSC games, Super Special books, other special books outside the main series, new series such as California Diaries or The Kids in Ms. Colman's Class, video releases from the BSC TV Series, calendars and other merchandise. Contest and Giveaways See article: List of Contests and Giveaways Fan Clubs For each iteration of the the BSC Fan Club, see BSC Fan Club Karens Clubhouse fan club bookad from BLS 52 1994.jpg|Karen's Clubhouse Little Sister Birthday Club bookad from 43 orig 1stpr 1991.jpg|Little Sister Birthday Club found in BSC books Little Sister Birthday Club bookad from BLS 19 1stpr 1991.jpg|Little Sister Birthday Club found in Little Sister books Books First Three Books These ads were found in the original printing and first edition of book #4 (ISBN 059033953). BSC 01 Kristys Great Idea bookad from BSC 4 orig 33953.jpg|#1 Kristy's Great Idea BSC 02 Phantom Phone Calls bookad from BSC 4 orig 33953.jpg|#2 Claudia and the Phantom Phone Calls BSC 03 Truth About Stacey bookad from BSC 4 orig 33953.jpg|#3 The Truth About Stacey Super Special books Super Special 1 Baby-sitters on Board bookad from 14 orig 1stpr 1988.jpg|SS#1 Super Special contest winner fav baby-sitter bookad from bsc 25 orig 1stpr 1989.jpg|SS#2 (combined with results of the Baby-sitters Club Super Special contest) Super Special 3 Winter Vacation bookad from 29 orig 1stpr 1989.jpg|SS#3 Super Special 4 Island Adventures bookad from 35 orig 1990.jpg|SS#4 Super Special 5 California Girls bookad from 39 orig 1990.jpg|SS#5 Super Special 6 New York New York bookad from 44 orig 1stpr 1991.jpg|SS#6 Super Special 8 Shadow Lake bookad from Logans Story 1stpr 1992.jpg|SS#8 Super Special 9 Starring the Baby-sitters Club bookad from 59 orig 1stpr 1992.jpg|SS#9 Super Special 11 Baby-sitters Remember 100 million bookad from 76 2ndpr 1994.jpg|SS#11 Supplementary books BSC Chain Letter bookad from 67 orig 1stpr 1993.jpg|The Baby-Sitters Club Chain Letter Secret Santa bookad from 78 orig 2ndpr 1994.jpg|The Baby-Sitters Club Secret Santa Logans Story bookad from 55 orig 1stpr 1992.jpg|Logan’s Story Logan Bruno Boy Baby-sitter bookad from 65 orig 1stpr 1993.jpg|Logan Bruno, Boy Baby-sitter BSC postcard book from 43 orig 1stpr 1991.jpg|The Baby-Sitters Club Postcard Book Ann M Martin story of author bookad from 64 orig 1993.jpg|Ann M. Martin: The Story of the author of the Baby-sitters Club Guide to Baby-sitting bookad from 68 orig 1stpr 1993.jpg|The Baby-Sitters Club Guide to Babysitting California Diaries California Diaries 1 and 2 bookad from CD1 1stpr 1997.jpg|CD#1 and CD#2 Amalia California Diaries 4 bookad from 112 1stpr.jpg|CD #4 Ducky California Diaries 5 bookad from CAD4.jpg|CD #5 Sunny Diary Two California Diaries 6 bookad from M34 1stpr 1998.jpg|CD#6 Maggie Diary Two California Diaries 8 bookad from SS15 1998.jpg|CD#8 New Series Little Sister series Youll love 01 circa Aug 1988 from BSC 15 1sted 1stpr.jpg|Baby-Sitters Little Sister (#15, August 1988) Baby-sitters Little Sister new series bookad from 20 1stpr 1989.jpg|Baby-Sitters Little Sister (#20-21, Jan - Feb 1989) Something Mysterious bookad from SS6 1stpr 1991.jpg|Mystery (SS6, June 1991) Mystery 1 Stacey Missing Ring bookad from 45 6thpr 1991.jpg|Mystery (#45, July 1991) BSC mystery series bookad from 51 orig 1stpr 1992.jpg|Mystery (#46-51, Aug 1991- Feb 1992) Kids in Ms Colmans class series bookad from BLS 63 1995.jpg|The Kids in Ms. Colman's Class (#62-65, June -Sept 1995) Baby-sitters Club series new look bookad from 89 1995.jpg|The Baby-Sitters Club series new look starting in September 1995 with book #89 Baby-sitters Club Friends Forever series bookad from 130 1999.jpg|Baby-sitters Club: Friends Forever (#130-131, May 1999) Calendars and Planners BSC 1990 calendar bookad from 29 orig 1stpr 1989.jpg|1990 BSC calendar BSC 1991 calendar bookad from 36 orig 1990.jpg|1991 BSC calendar BSC 1992 calendar bookad from mystery 2 1stpr 1991.jpg|1992 BSC calendar BSC 1993 calendar bookad from 57 orig 1stpr 1992.jpg|1993 BSC calendar BSC student planner date book bookad from 36 orig 1990.jpg|1990-91 School Planner and Date Book 1991-2 student planner date book bookad from 45 6thpr 1991.jpg|1991-92 School Planner and Date Book 1992-3 student planner date book bookad from 57 orig 1stpr 1992.jpg|1992-93 School Planner and Date Book Software and Internet BSC online on Prodigy bookad from 64 orig 1993.jpg|BSC on Prodigy (1993) BSC Friendship Kit PC game bookad from 102 orig 1stpr 1996.jpg|The Baby-Sitters Club Friendship Kit (1996) BSC CD games 3rd 4th grade Learning Adventures bookad from 128 1stpr 1999.jpg|3rd Grade Learning Adventures and 4th Grade Learning Adventures (1998) TV show and Videos TV show BSC TV series on HBO bookad from Mystery 2 1stpr 1991.jpg|1991 ad for the TV series on HBO Videos BSC videos bookad from 36 orig 1990.jpg|Coming soon: videos in September 1990. BSC videos 1 and 2 bookad from 38 orig 1990.jpg|Videos #1 and 2 (1990) BSC videos 3 and 4 from 48 orig 1stpr 1991.jpg|Videos 3 and 4 (1991) Mystery videos 8 9 bookad from SS9 1stpr 1992.jpg|Mystery videos #8 and 9 (1992) Home Video Collection bookad from 70 orig 1993.jpg|KidVision video collection (1993) TV series Video Club bookad from SM2 1stpr 1995.jpg|Video Club (1994 - 1996) Movie BSC movie bookad from BLS 63 1995.jpg|Now a Major Motion Picture! (June-July 1995) BSC movie four books bookad from 87 orig 2ndpr 1995.jpg|Movie and 4 movie novelizations to be published (July 1995) BSC Movie VHS bookad from 96 orig 1996.jpg|Movie release on VHS and Laserdisc (April 1996) Merchandise BSC Kenner 1993 dolls bookad from 89 1995.jpg|1993 Kenner BSC Dolls BSC Mystery Game bookad from 71 orig 1994.jpg|The Baby-Sitters Club Mystery Game BSC game bookad from 37 orig 1990.jpg|The Baby-Sitters Club Game BSC game bookad from 34 orig 1990.jpg|The Baby-Sitters Club Game First official BSC t shirt bookad from 37 orig 1990.jpg|T-shirt Girl magazine Baby-sitters Club bookad from 91 1995.jpg|G*I*R*L magazine BSC CD cassette tape diary bookad from SS9 1stpr 1992.jpg|1992 BSC CD/ cassette tape 100th BSC book Kristys Worst Idea bookad from 99 1stpr.jpg|100th BSC book Kristy's Worst Idea came with a special gift of a BSC bracelet. Baby-sitters Little Sister Series Little Sister Super Specials Super Special 1 Karens Wish bookad from BLS 13 1990.jpg|SS#1 Karen's Wish Super Special 2 Karens Plane Trip from BLS 19 1stpr 1991.jpg|SS#2 Karen's Plane Trip Super Special 4 Karen Hannie and Nancy bookad from BLS 30 2ndpr 1992.jpg|SS#4 Karen, Hannie, and Nancy Super Special 5 Karens Baby bookad from BLS 33 1stpr 1992.jpg|SS#5 Karen's Baby Little Sister Activity Books Little Sister Secret Diary bookad from BLS 19 1stpr.jpg|Secret Diary (1991) Little Sister School Scrapbook bookad from BLS 42 1stpr 1993.jpg|School Scrapbook (1993) Little Sister Jump Rope Rhymes bookad from BLS 62 1stpr 1995.jpg|Jump Rope Rhymes (1995) LS Playground Games bookad from BLS 72 1stpr 1996.jpg|Playground Games (1996) Little Sister Photo Scrapbook bookad from BLS 74 1stpr 1996.jpg|Photo Scrapbook (1996) LS Book of Laughs Laugh Pack bookad from BLS 85 1stpr 1997.jpg|Book of Laughs Friends Forever: Graduation Day BSC Timeline 1985-2000 Since the book Graduation Day concluded both the Baby-sitters Club: Friends Forever series and the Baby-sitters Club franchise, it included a timeline of BSC-related events starting when the series was conceived in 1985, and ending with Graduation Day in 2000. While the published book included this timeline, the eBook did not. BSC History Timeline FFSS2 pg1 1985-86.jpg|1985-86 BSC History Timeline FFSS2 pg2 1987-88.jpg|1987-88 BSC History Timeline FFSS2 pg3 1988-89.jpg|1988-89 BSC History Timeline FFSS2 pg4 1990-91.jpg|1990-91 BSC History Timeline FFSS2 pg5 1992.jpg|1992 BSC History Timeline FFSS2 pg6 1993-94.jpg|1993-94 BSC History Timeline FFSS2 pg7 1995-96.jpg|1995-96 BSC History Timeline FFSS2 pg8 1997-98.jpg|1997-98 BSC History Timeline FFSS2 pg9 1999-2000.jpg|1999-2000 Graphic Novels Truth about Stacey B&W Graphic Novel bookad 2006 from GN 1 KGI.jpg|Graphic Novel #2 The Truth About Stacey 2006 original black-and-white edition BSC + Queen Bee bookad from GB graphix 2 2007.jpg|B&W graphic novels #1-3 from another graphix book (2007) Category:Lists Category:Publishing